


не так сложно

by sunnyidiot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, немного ангст, ничего не происходит, но не совсем, односторонняя влюблённость, размышления
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyidiot/pseuds/sunnyidiot
Summary: Влюбившись, оставаться другом Плисецкого было не так сложно...





	не так сложно

"You not falling in love with me did not really hurt, however watching you falling in love with someone else did" 

Он смотрит и смотрит и смотрит и смотрит. Не стесняясь, не пытаясь притвориться что ничего не происходит, потому что ничего как раз и не происходит. Они сидят в углу, там где темно, там где яркого, светловолосого Юру не заметят, не узнают, не попробуют украсть как он сам украл его всего лишь пару лет назад. Юра высокий и его глазаволосыгубы самое красивое что он вообще, кажется, видел. Поэтому он смотрит. Как Плисецкий смотрит в экран телефона. Не отрываясь, не отвлекаясь на шум и суету вокруг. Как Юра не смотрит на него.  
Влюбиться в Юру было просто. Это остальным он кажется бочкой полной пороха, которая готова взорваться от каждого движения. Юру не трудно было понять, он, если приглядеться чуть внимательнее (или наблюдать за всеми соревнованиями, смотреть все интервью и листать инстаграм десятки раз) словно открытая книга, которая хочет чтобы её прочитали и приняли. Так что Отабек принимает. Всего. Сначала подростково-агрессивного, не умеющего выражать свои настоящие эмоции и привязанность. Хочется пошутить про приручение дикого кота, но даже как-то и не смешно когда всё это так похоже на правду. Потом наблюдает как он становится старше и уравновешеннее, как находит способы сделать агрессию и огонь внутри своим преимуществом.  
Влюбиться в Юру было просто, стать ему при этом другом - сложнее. Раз, наверное, в сотню сложнее. Но Отабек умеет хранить лицо и быть надёжным плечом когда нужен. У них не оказывается общих интересов кроме фигурного катания, но это почему-то не отталкивает их друг от друга, а только подстёгивает узнать больше об увлечениях другого. Открыть новое для себя. Отабек старается быть ему другом. Самым лучшим каким только может, но только другом. Не даёт себе свободы двусмысленно шутить или переступать через черту, которую сам себе и провёл.  
Так Юра легко становится для него сначала ближе всех друзей-фигуристов, а потом ближе и друзей в родном городе. Ближе, но недостаточно. Они проводят часы в скайпе, переписываются не переставая, но этого всё равно кажется недостаточно. Особенно когда Юра начинает общаться с кем-то в уже почти родном ему Питере. Отабеку кажется что он сам виноват в этом. В том что показал Юре как дружить, как общаться с людьми, не воспринимая всё в штыки. Он открыл книгу “Юрий Плисецкий” и теперь каждый мог попробовать её прочитать. Так у Юры появляется парень с питерского катка. Как он выглядит Отабек не смог бы сказать просто потому что стоически игнорирует его на всех фото в инстаграме Юры. На аккаунт который раньше пролистывал перед сном или с утра, в ожидании обновлений, смотря в каком часовом поясе находился Юра, заходить больше не хочется. Все фотографии с самим Юрой изучены давно, вот его кошка, вот дедушка и его старая машина, а вот… ничего. Никаких обновлений.  
Влюбившись, оставаться другом Плисецкого было не так сложно, оставаться же его другом после того как влюбился сам Плисецкий - невыносимо сложно. Юра говорит много, их вечера в скайпе похожи скорее на монолог, чем на диалог, но в последнее время Отабек совсем перестал что-то говорить наверное до такой степени, что сам Юра это заметил. Всё ли у него хорошо? Всё отлично. Пусть Юра продолжает и расскажет о том замечательном маленьком кафе где он был позавчера. Точнее он был не один, но Отабек об этом не думает.

Когда они встречаются в первый раз за пару месяцев, сидят в кафе, в самом углу, Отабек смотрит как Юра быстро набирает сообщение в телефоне, смотрит на глазаволосыгубы, гладит взглядом заострившиеся скулы и подбородок который за последний год стал мужественнее, оглаживает плечи, которые теперь едва ли не шире его собственных. Смотрит и прощается. Юра не его и вряд ли уже когда либо станет. Они отличные друзья. Друзьями им и следует остаться. Наверняка Юре просто нравится другой тип людей, это нормально. Такое бывает. Ему просто нужно было увидеть как Юра счастлив и улыбается сообщениям в телефоне. Увидеть своими глазами то, что ему не принадлежит.  
Проводив Юру до метро и возвращаясь в снятый на неделю номер в отеле Отабек открывает инстаграм Юры. Несколько секунд вглядывается в серое питерское небо, а потом опускает глаза на экран телефона. С самого нового фото в Юрином инстаграме, выложенного только вчера на него смотрит почти точная копия его самого.

**Author's Note:**

> можете считать вдохновением песню группы "Винтаж" Мамма Мия, а точнее одну просто строчку "... Почти богиня, но только не твоей любви". Без понятия как это подходит к тексту, но песня при написании была на повторе.


End file.
